Though not illustrated, a conventional substrate storage container is comprised of a container body for storing a plurality of substrates such as semiconductor wafers in alignment and a door structure to be detachably fitted into the open front portion of the container body. This substrate storage container is set to semiconductor wafer processing equipment in a mass-production process of semiconductor parts, and its door structure is automatically opened and closed by a door opening/closing device of the processing equipment, to meet the demands for cleanness (see Patent documents 1 and 2).
While the substrate storage container is basically constructed such that the door structure is opened and closed automatically by the door opening/closing device of the processing equipment, the door structure is manually opened and closed by an operator when a trouble takes place or when a test is carried out. In this case, the operator detaches the door structure from the container body using a dedicated small tool or detaches the door structure from the container body by turning the opening/closing handle for manual operation, which is previously attached in a pivotable manner on the front side of the door structure.